


Touch

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: He wanted to feel Mitch’s fingertips touching his bare skin, he wanted their clothes sprawled all over his bedroom floor. He wanted to be all naked & sweaty with him, and curled up in his arms afterwards. However, Mitch had something else in mind for Dylan.





	Touch

One of the things that Mitch loved about Dylan was how responsive he can be to his touch; how even a kiss on the cheek or the lips, his arm around his shoulder, and even holding his hand would make Dylan react in a way that turned Mitch on.

Another thing that Mitch loved about Dylan was how he would beg and moan for Mitch to touch him, to fuck him, to feel him all over his body. When Mitch had a chance to use Dylan’s reaction to his touch to his own advantage, he decided to start the teasing that would make Dylan beg for him.

Dylan was lying flat on his back on Mitch’s bed. Mitch had Dylan’s arms pinned above his head with one hand, the other caressing the left side of his body and kissing him on the lips. To Dylan’s dismay, the two of them were still fully clothed.

He wanted to feel Mitch’s fingertips touching his bare skin, he wanted their clothes sprawled all over his bedroom floor. He wanted to be all naked & sweaty with him, and curled up in his arms afterwards. However, Mitch had something else in mind for Dylan.

“Mitch,” Dylan whines, dragging out the syllables of his name.

“Yeah, babe?” asks Mitch.

“Please, do something. Anything, please,” said Dylan. He could see Mitch’s eyes light up as Dylan whined the word, “please."

“What do you want, Stromer?” asked Mitch.

“You on top of me, naked,” said Dylan.

“Hmmm, maybe later,” said Mitch, ignoring the whines coming out of Dylan’s mouth as he continued to tease him.

Mitch lets Dylan’s arms go and they fall against the bed. Dylan could feel his fingers fiddling with the hem of his old Erie Otters hoodie, his fingertips close to making contact with his skin.

“Do you want me to take this off, babe?” asked Mitch.

“Please,” Dylan whispers.

“Please what, Dylan?” asked Mitch.

“Please take off my hoodie, Marns,” said Dylan.

Mitch obliges and pulls off Dylan’s hoodie, revealing his gray t-shirt where Mitch could see the outline of his abs through it.

“Nice,” Mitch comments as he continues to eye Dylan’s abs. Dylan smiles at Mitch's compliment and then notices the pout forming on his face. “But it’s getting in the way.” 

“Raise your arms up, babe,” Mitch orders.

Dylan lifts his arms up and allows Mitch to take off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground with his hoodie. He notices Mitch staring at his nipples which were already starting to get hard from Mitch’s teasing.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your nipples, Stromer? They’re so pretty and perfect,” said Mitch.

Dylan blushes. “Uh, thanks?”

“May I?” Mitch asks.

Dylan nods his head. The next thing he feels is Mitch’s thumbs fondling his nipples and the sensation makes Dylan’s body tingle.

As Mitch starts to tweak and gently pull at Dylan’s nipples, Dylan lets out a breathy moan.

“More, Mitch. I want more,” said Dylan.

“Aw, but Stromer, I’m having so much fun with these,” Mitch jokes, giving Dylan’s nipples one more tweak before slipping his fingers inside of his sweatpants and sliding them down to his feet, pushing them to the floor after he takes them off.

Dylan notices Mitch turning his attention to the red Calvin Klein boxer briefs that he decided to wear today. “Now those look nice on you, babe,” said Mitch. “Of course, I prefer them off so I can see more of you.”

“Then just take them off me. I’m not stopping you,” Dylan said.

Mitch chuckles. “Wow. Someone’s in an eager mood,” he said. “Maybe I should’ve teased you more."

“Oh, come on. No more teasing, Marns. Please,” said Dylan.

Mitch shakes his head. “No, I’m not convinced, Stromer. I’m not sure if you deserve to be touched by me."

Dylan throws his head back on the bed and loudly groans. “Mitch, please! I need you so much. God, I’m feeling so frickin’ hard for you. I just want you to touch me. I am begging you: please, please touch me!”

Dylan knows that he sounds desperate, but he doesn’t care. He just wants Mitch to touch him so badly.

“We’ll see about that, babe,” said Mitch with a smirk on his face, yanking Dylan's boxer briefs off of him and then shoving them into the back pocket of his jeans.

Mitch stares at Dylan’s naked body, his dick looking rock hard and sticking straight out with pre-cum practically covering his whole tip. “Fuck, you weren’t lying, Stromer,” breathed Mitch as he continued to look over his body.

Mitch carefully crouches down at the foot of his bed, his face inches away from the tip of Dylan’s dick. As Mitch moves his face in between Dylan’s legs, Dylan could feel his warm breath hitting his thighs, increasing his arousal.

“Please, Marns,” Dylan whispers as he moves his hand to the top of Mitch’s head, running his fingertips through his hair.

“Please what, babe? If you want something, you gotta use your words,” said Mitch.

“Please blow me, Mitch,” said Dylan.

“You want my mouth on you?” asked Mitch.

“Uh-huh,” Dylan responded.

“Again, use your words if you want something, Dylan,” said Mitch.

“I want you to put your mouth on my dick and blow me, Marns,” said Dylan.

“What if I wanted to put my hand on it?” asked Mitch.

“I don’t care. I just want you to touch me,” said Dylan.

“What’s it gonna be, Stromer?” asked Mitch.

Dylan groaned in frustration. “Damn it, Marner! I swear to God, if you don’t touch me right now, I’m gonna go finish myself off in the shower!”

Mitch rolls his eyes and smirks up at Dylan. “Do you want me to blow you, Dylan?” he asked.

“Yes. Please, Mitch, I want you to blow me,” said Dylan.

“Thank you for using your words,” said Mitch. Mitch brings his mouth to Dylan’s tip and starts sucking on his dick as if he hasn’t done it in a long time. Dylan sighs in a mixture of relief and pleasure as he feels Mitch on his body. Dylan’s moans and the sound of Mitch orally pleasuring him were the only sounds in the room.

Dylan knew that he wasn’t going to last long and before he could even warn Mitch, his orgasm hits him like a hurricane, his back & his hips arching off the bed which forces Mitch to push them back down on the bed. Dylan could feel Mitch lapping up every bit of come from his dick as he cools down from his orgasm.

“Ohhh, fuck, Mitch. That was good,” Dylan said, catching his breath. He watched as Mitch wiped off the bits of come off of his chin.

As Mitch was looking over Dylan all sprawled out on the bed, Dylan starts to take notice that while he was naked, Mitch was still fully dressed which didn’t sit well with him; he needed him to be naked; he wanted to feel his naked body pressed up against him and he wanted it to happen right now.

“Marns, you’re wearing too many clothes, babe,” said Dylan, looking him up and down.

“Is that so, Stromer?” asked Mitch.

Dylan nods his head and climbs over to the edge of the bed, kneeling right in front of Mitch. “Well, I need to do something about that. Is it okay if I take off your clothes?” he asks, batting his eyelashes at him.

Mitch nods his head. “It’s okay with me.”

Dylan pulls Mitch close to him and lifts his arms up over his head so he can take off his Maple Leafs t-shirt. Then, he hooks his fingers through the belt loops of his dark blue jeans, popping the front button open and unzips the zipper.

Once he gets that taken care of, Dylan pulls Mitch’s jeans off him, biting his upper lip as he notices the sight of the bulge in Mitch’s light gray boxer briefs. Dylan wets his lips as he looks over Mitch’s half-naked body. Then, he pulls Mitch on top of him, feeling aroused with him on top of his naked body, his bare dick pressing up against the front of Mitch's boxer briefs. He kisses Mitch on the lips, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Then, Mitch takes over again as he repositions Dylan towards the middle of the bed so he’s lying on top of him, using his elbows to prop himself up. Dylan feels Mitch pulling off his boxer briefs and then his dick rubbing up against his hole, teasing him again.

The next thing Dylan feels is Mitch plunging himself inside of him, his dick sliding in and out of him so easily. He could hear Mitch groaning in pleasure, loving the feeling of his snug walls wrapped nice & tight around his dick. Mitch loved the sound of Dylan moaning, him calling out his name over & over.

As he started thrusting inside of Dylan more rapidly, Dylan ends up nipping the top of Mitch’s shoulder, which doesn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Fuck, Mitch,” Dylan moans as he feels the tip of Mitch’s dick pressing up against his prostate. “C’mon, Marns. Please fuck me harder, please.”

“Are you sure, babe?” Mitch asks.

“Yes, yes. Just…. just do it already!” Dylan moans. “As you wish, Stromer,” said Mitch as he starts thrusting inside of him harder just like Dylan wanted.

As Mitch lands a hard thrust on Dylan’s prostate, Dylan’s second orgasm hits him harder than the first one did. Mitch notices Dylan’s whole body shaking, his fingers gripping the blanket and his toes curling up. He can feel Dylan’s body arching into Mitch as he feel his own orgasm hit him as well.

“Fuck,” Mitch groans as he catches his breath and Dylan could feel him collapsing on top of his body, his chest rising & falling with his. Dylan looked at Mitch, with his hair all messed up, his forehead covered in sweat and his cheeks all pink.

Mitch looked back at Dylan and smiled. “Did you like that, babe?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” said Dylan. He yawns and rests his head on the pillow, curled up in Mitch’s arms, just the way he wanted.


End file.
